


Sensitive

by deerna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blackwatch Era, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Past Body Modification, Post-Recall, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Genji Shimada, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerna/pseuds/deerna
Summary: It actually wasn’t the first time they found themselves in a sexual situation, but the actual first - and last - time wasn’t something that either of them had ever mentioned again.It wasn’t a pleasant memory for Jesse, and he assumed that it wasn’t for Genji, either.





	Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2017 Reduct Edition 1/10
> 
> I was supposed to post this on the 3rd (prompt: biting) but this got plottier than I planned. Oh, well. Hope you like it!
> 
> A huge thanks to [sidhedcv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv) for reading this over ♥

“So,” Jesse said, closing the door of his room before turning around. “Where were we?”

“We were having fun, and _someone_ interrupted because he insisted we should be doing this _properly_ , whatever that means,” Genji whined petulantly from behind him. 

Jesse smiled and turned around. The ninja was sprawled on his bed, back to the mattress and his elbows holding him up. His mask was still in place, but Jesse could guess from the slightly amused tone in his voice that he wasn’t actually pouting. 

“Don’t begrudge a man for wanting to be comfortable while getting laid,” he scolded him, pulling his serape and hat off and throwing them on a corner already full of discarded clothing as he got closer to the bed. “For one thing, I’m not as young as I used to be; second, I always preferred to do this in a proper bed, anyway.”

It was a thing many people were very surprised about, when Jesse told them. Maybe he looked so rough and gruff, people just assumed that he was one for a dirty quickie against the door of a bathroom stall, but nope; Jesse McCree liked his fucking sweet, slow and comfy. 

“Wow, spoken like a true old man.”

“Wow, spoken like a rude, spoiled brat,” Jesse sniped back. He knelt on the bed, and Genji spread his knees just slightly so that Jesse was right in between them. It looked hot and well practiced; after years of knowing him, Jesse was finally starting to see traces of the playboy that Genji had been according to their ancient files. “Are you going to let me see your face?”

“I don’t know,” Genji drawled. “Since I’m so rude, maybe I’ll keep the mask,” he teased, even as he clicked the damn visor off. It was always a bit startling to see how bad the scarring around his eyes was, but the soft brown of his irises was much prettier than the blood red of his Blackwatch days. With the new visor covering up his whole face, the night-vision contact lenses weren’t a necessity anymore. “Hope you have a good imagination, you old cowman.”

“And he keeps talking,” Jesse said, as if to himself. “How do I turn it off?” He touched around the helmet, looking for a clasp or something like that. He’d seen Genji around the base without it, so he knew that it came off, but how?

Genji sat up a little straighter and just did it himself, a smirk on his lips. “You can’t. You will have to find another way to shut me up.” Under the helmet, his hair was dyed a dark green, darker roots showing all over, but for a thin, long strip on the side of his head where the bit of natural hair seemed to be a silvery white. 

“I have a couple of ideas. Let’s hope this one works.” He leaned in slowly, letting him the time to pull away or to reject him if he so wished, but Genji was licking his lips and his metallic fingertips were grasping at the edge of the mask that he still kept in his lap. So Jesse kissed him, chaste at first, but more deeply when Genji opened up for him. He revelled in the low groan emerging from his synthetic throat when he licked in his mouth. 

Okay, that part was easy. They _had_ been kissing in a supplies closet earlier, after all, before Jesse insisted they moved it to this room. 

He pulled away, and let his eyes wander down Genji’s smooth, mostly metallic body, and the line of his shoulders and his neck, more vulnerable without his usual more bulky armored plates. The slight, rhythmic way his chest moved up and down in time with his soft panting. The dark interlocking panels on his sides. His smooth crotch. 

Yeah, he really didn’t know where he was supposed to go from there.

He took the mask from Genji’s hands and put it on the side, then he cradled his face in his hands, to pull him close again for more kisses. “Tell me what to do, honey,” he whispered against his artificial jaw, rubbery-smooth under his lips, odd but pleasant. 

Genji fisted a hand in his shirt, giving it a frustrated pull. “You’re wearing too much clothing, still. You could take this off, to start.”

“That can be easily arranged,” Jesse answered, sitting back on his calves and pulling off the offending indument, metallic fingers fumbling just slightly on the small buttons. “But I was actually talking about you. Tell me what feels good.” He gestured vaguely at his lower body, acutely aware that he was being awkward as hell. “This is completely new territory for me.”

It actually wasn’t the first time they found themselves in a sexual situation, but the actual first - and last - time had been years before, and it wasn’t something that either of them had ever mentioned again. It wasn’t a pleasant memory for Jesse, and he assumed that it wasn’t for Genji, either. 

It had been back in Blackwatch, when Genji - recently cybernated, traumatized, frustrated Genji - had been put in McCree’s care by Reyes. His job was to train with him, teach him how to work in a team, how to read the hand signals and decode their local passcodes. 

The ninja had spent seven days ignoring his questions and destroying him on the training mat, all without ever saying a word. Then, on the eighth day, he’d grabbed the hem of McCree’s ‘stealth’ serape, dragged him to the closest bathroom, and locked them in one of the stalls, hands trembling and shoulders hunched.

“Fuck me,” he’d rasped out, stripping down before Jesse could even process the request.

There had been flesh under his Blackwatch-issued sweatpants. For the longest moment, Jesse had been so stunned by the revelation that he could just stare at the scarred, ruined expanse of unexpected skin. Then he’d found his voice. “What?”

He’d watched Genji tighten his fists, clenching his jaw, eyes flitting everywhere but on Jesse, all twitchy aborted gestures and pained nervous tics. He looked ashamed enough that he might have been regretting whatever that had been, but also desperate enough to go through with it. “Please?”

What followed had probably been the most stressful sex Jess had ever had in his life. Whatever attempt at negotiating had been met with firm refuse: no, he wasn’t going to get out of that bathroom and no, he wasn’t going to let Jesse eat him out, even though he was really dry and a good session of kissing down there would’ve made things much easier. He just wanted to fuck, please. So Jesse had pushed him against the wall and had fucked him, doing his best to ignore the way Genji frowned like he wasn’t getting what he wanted and focusing instead on his small, choked moans. 

Then, suddenly as it had started, it was over. Genji had pulled his sweatpants and hoodie on, mumbled a thank you and had disappeared, leaving Jesse sitting on the bowl with his pants still half pulled down his thighs, a string of come staining his shorts. 

They never talked about it again, but they became friendlier after that. Genji wasn't the sunniest fella out there, but he could take a joke once every now and then, and usually enjoyed assisting McCree in his elaborate pranks at Reyes’ expenses. They'd become friends, without any benefit to come with it.

Maybe that's why Jesse was a bit surprised when years later, while against all odds Overwatch attempted to rise from its own ashes, Genji, after a short period where they relearned how to interact with each other, approached him once again about sex.

Remembering how last time went, Jesse almost refused. On the other hand, Genji was clearly very different from back then, and Jesse had wanted to fix that upsetting experience for a long time. He'd have been lying if he said that he never dreamed of sprawling Genji on his bed and touching every inch of his body, teaching him what it meant to have meaningful and satisfying sex with someone. He'd dreamed to teach him that he was still worthy of being loved.

Of course, it had been romantic fantasies, but he was genuinely glad that Genji had gained some of his legendary confidence in bed back, and that Jesse was there to see it and enjoy it.

He still didn't have the slightest idea of where to put his hands, though.

“Any more of this coming off?” he asked awkwardly, touching the smooth, cool pieces of light armor that covered his belly, remembering the scarred flesh under sweatpants. 

“Not really,” Genji admitted. “There’s not much left of me, after-” he paused. “You know how it is.” 

Jesse didn’t, not really, but somewhere around his heart had gone really tight for a moment.

“It doesn’t matter, I want to touch you,” Genji brushed him off, reaching out to rub his hands along Jesse’s chest, down his ribs and his soft stomach, flicking a hard thumb against the buckle of his belt with a small chuckle, amusement glinting in his eyes as the he slid the same digit lower, teasing over the growing bulge in Jesse’s pants.

Jesse let escape a groan and grabbed his wrist, prosthetics limbs clicking against each other. “You wicked thing,” he scolded him, pulling the offending hand to his lips and kissing his palm on reflex. “What are you in a hurry for? There’s no need to rush this, let me make you feel good.”

Genji huffed but didn’t try to pull his hand back. “ _This_ feels good, dumbass,” he said, tapping his fingertips on Jesse’s face where he could still reach. “My hands are sensitive.”

Jesse blinked. He hadn’t realized that Genji _was_ telling him what he wanted.

“...Oh.” 

“Yeah,” Genji snickered at him, as Jesse studied the hand he was holding more closely.

It looked very similar to his own prosthetic one, but he found out it felt quite different when he touched it with his flesh hand: most of the fingers and the back felt like brushed metal, but in a much lighter alloy than he expected; on the pads of his fingers and on the palm it was made of the same warm rubbery-soft polymer that Jesse remembered from kissing his jaw. 

He rubbed his thumb in a small circle near the joints, testing the give of the material, and Genji twitched and tried to pull away, huffing a _giggle_ , clearly ticklish.

“Stop that, it tickles!” he openly laughed, as Jesse kept going. 

His laughter turned into a gasp and a breathy curse when Jesse sucked two of his fingers in his mouth. They tasted a bit like gun oil, which wasn’t the sexiest flavor, but it didn’t matter; Genji’s pupils were dilated with bliss and shock, a slight blush creeping high on his cheekbones. 

He pulled off and pressed another kiss to his palm. “Good?” he asked, unable to keep the smugness out of his voice, finally letting him go.

“Shit, yes.”

“Any other sensitive places I should know about?” Jesse asked, lightly ghosting his hands around his waist and down his legs. “It’s this softer stuff, isn’t it?”

“Not exactly, but basically yes,” Genji confirmed, pulling Jesse’s hands towards the slightly squishy synthetic fibers on his thighs. “My hands and my neck and my joints are the most sensitive parts- because of tactile and proprioceptive senses? I don’t know, I don’t actually listen to Angela when she tries to explain this shit to me,” he frowned to himself. “But yes, it’s sensitive as long as it’s the soft stuff.” 

“Soft is sensitive,” McCree repeated in a low voice, squeezing the flesh-like fibers under his hands, making him buck slightly in his touch. “Got it. I got you.”

“And I got you,” Genji smirked, placing his hand squarely on his crotch, effectively going back to where Jesse had interrupted him. “You’re still wearing too much clothing.”

“You’re used to going around naked, you’re really not in the position to be this impatient.”

“Men usually like when I get impatient about sucking their dicks.” 

Jesse almost choked on his own spit. “Jesus Christ, darling.” 

Genji laughed and climbed in his lap, gently pushing until Jesse found himself with his back against the pile of pillows he usually slept on. He had clearly decided to take the matter in his hands because in the span of seconds Jesse’s boots and belt were off, his fly was undone and his dick was in Genji’s hand. 

“It feels so nice,” Genji said, giving it a gentle, twisting pull that had Jesse suck his breath in. It felt _nothing_ like his own hand. It didn’t feel like metal at all; it was as if Genji’s hand was lined with soft gel padding. “I missed this.”

“I’m glad it’s of your liking, darling, but you’re killing me here.”

Genji rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “Who’s being impatient now?”

But he didn’t keep Jesse waiting much longer; he started out slowly but surely, licking wet stripes up his dick with maddening calm, and then he really went down on it, sucking and swallowing around the head like it took him zero efforts, one hand working around the base. Satisfied moans escaped from his throat and vibrated in his lover’s core. 

Jesse threw his head back against the mattress with a groan; he was building up so fast he felt drunk on it. He had to take a deep breath and grab his own hair, prosthetic forearm against his cheek cooling him off, to keep himself from grabbing Genji’s head and fuck his mouth faster. 

Genji covered the other hand twitching uselessly in the fabric of the pants that still wore on his thighs with his own, lukewarm thumb tracing the tendons on its back. 

“Fucking hell, sweetheart,” Jesse babbled, lacing his fingers with Genji’s as he pulled off with a wet pop, pressing a few messy kisses against the shaft and jerking him slowly. Genji looked up with a shit eating grin, closing his eyes and moaning softly against the touch when Jesse, letting go of his hand, cradled his cheekbone in his palm, fingers brushing just behind where an ear should've been. Apparently soft was sensitive, but skin was mindblowing.

“Need a break?” Genji teased him, even as he nuzzled Jesse’s hand like a cat. 

“Mmm,” Jesse confirmed. “Y’ain’t gonna get anything from me if I come this soon, honey. I feel like a wet noodle already.” 

“Well, good to know I still got it,” Genji laughed, clearly flattered, as he crawled over to steal a kiss from his mouth. He probably meant it to be a quick peck, but Jesse took advantage of their new positions to roll them over and lick deeper in his mouth until he felt him tremble under him.

“Jesse,” he whined when they separated, his synthetic voicebox cracky with static, finger curling in the flesh of Jesse’s shoulders. He wrapped his legs around his waist and grinded his hips against Jesse’s body a few times before letting up with a frustrated grunt. “You know, I kinda regret telling you no that time. I would’ve loved to feel your tongue elsewhere when I still had the bits to _actually_ enjoy it.” 

A beat.

“I didn’t think you were going to bring that up,” Jesse said carefully as he pulled away a bit, holding himself on his elbows to look at his face. “Not exactly the best sex I had.”

Genji grimaced. “Maybe I should’ve left this topic for the pillow talk,” he laughed it off, hollow and dark. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, squirming a bit under him. “For what it’s worth, I wanted to apologize. I was in a bad place, mentally, and- I wasn’t- I was- I was looking for-” he choked up. “It wasn’t right. To either of us. I’m sorry.”

“Wait.” Jesse’s stomach fell out. “This isn’t making-it-up-to-you sex, is it?”

“No!” Genji shouted and both flinched at the volume. “Sorry- I mean, no,” he went on, quieter. “I- back then I came to you because I trusted you and I _liked_ you and I thought- but then I couldn’t.” 

He bit his lip, worrying at the dark plastic with his teeth until Jesse touched it. He wanted to ask _what_ he had thought, _what_ he couldn’t, but the way Genji wore every inch of upset on his face, too used to the safe cover of his visor to know how to hide it, made him hesitate. He rolled them on their sides instead, cuddling up to him in the attempt to comfort him.

“I was too ashamed to bring it up, later,” Genji blurted, another half-apology.

Jesse nodded, encouraging him to speak. “And then you were gone.”

“Yes.” He covered his face with both hands. “I spoke to Zenyatta about it, you know? He said I wasn’t ready. I was looking for myself in something familiar and I panicked because I couldn’t find it. He said that I was trying to prove to myself that I was still human.” 

“Oh, honey.” 

“Anyway.” He wiped under his nose with a finger, though Jesse couldn’t see any moisture (a reflex?) and tucked his hands under the pillow. “Winston sent the call, and I saw you, and the feelings were still there and- uhm.” He suddenly looked embarrassed and smiled, sheepish. “Maybe I should’ve asked you on a date, instead of jumping you in a supplies closet.”

As far as jokes went it was really weak, but Jesse burst into laughter anyway, relief filling his chest. “It would’ve been the more romantic course of action, yes, but I can’t say I minded.”

Genji grinned, then averted his eyes once again, sheepishly tucking himself under Jesse’s chin. “Sorry, I spoiled the mood.”

Jesse held him closer. “If you feel like going back to what we were doing-”

Genji snorted, turning his head to nuzzle at his neck. “You mean, starting over-”

“-I’m game, darling.” He pressed a kiss on his hair. “It’s all right if _you_ wanna stop.”

Genji let out a whine. “You have any idea how long it’s been since I had sex?”

“How long?”

“... not that long, actually. _I’m_ not a monk, I just lived in a monastery for a while” Genji muttered, making Jesse laugh again. “But that’s not the point. I _definitely_ don’t wanna stop.” 

“All right then,” Jesse smiled, touching carefully the back of his head, along the seams between skin and cable ports, subtly looking for sensitive spots. 

“Just so we’re clear,” Genji insisted, suddenly pulling back and crawling over Jesse to straddle his waist, once again dead serious. “This is not make-it-up-to-you sex, but I _do_ want to make it up to you. I was awful to you back then.” 

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I knew you were going through some shit, okay? There’s nothing wrong about seeking comfort through sex. I’m just sorry I couldn’t give you what you needed.”

Genji shrugged. “As I said, I was looking for something that wasn’t there.” He was smiling, but it was a bit wobbly. “ _Feeling_ makes me human. Not sex.”

“Well said,” Jesse smirked, sitting up a little so they could kiss.

They made out a little, letting their hands wander a little, just to get things going again, and then Genji broke it off. “I’m gonna turn around and pull your fucking pants off all the way, now,” he said, kneeling up to straddle him in the other way to do just that. 

Jesse dissolved in helpless chuckles again. 

The laughter caught in his throat when Genji reached for his ankles and unwittingly (or maybe on purpose, who knew) presented himself with his ass in the air. From that angle, it looked less like he had a smooth, featureless crotch, and more like he was wearing a particularly tiny thong. 

“Now, where were we?” Genji asked, turning back around, sitting back on Jesse’s legs and wrapping a hand around his dick, bringing it to full hardness once again.

“Aw, darling,” Jesse mock-complained. “I was enjoying the view.” He went to cup his ass in both hands and squeezed slightly, sliding his touch to the very top of his thighs.

The smirk on Genji’s lips was as smug as the cat’s that got the cream. He’d _definitely_ did it on purpose. “Wanna make out more? I have plans,” he drawled, grinding against his thigh, one hand still working his dick and the other tangling in his hair, scrambling his brain. 

“Sure, love. Just a question.” An idea was forming in Jesse’s mind. “How sensitive are you, back here?” he asked, spreading him a little more on his lap. 

“Sensitive,” Genji sighed, almost mournful. “But not that much. Why?”

“Ah, nevermind. I just pictured that maybe later I could finish off between your lovely cheeks, right here.” He rubbed a little along the tiny thong-like strip, mimicking the action, just a bit disappointed. “But if you can’t feel it, it’s pointless.”

“Fuck, wait. I didn’t say I _couldn’t_ feel it, just that it’s not very sensitive.” His eyes sparkled, pupils blown to the point that he could barely see the brown around them. “It’s a good idea, actually.”

The cowboy perked up. “Is it?”

“Yeah. I mean, my _plans_ were to hump your thigh while we made out and I jerked you off, but I like your idea _much_ better.” He slid a hand down his crotch. “I can’t really feel it, but as long as the action is enough to trick my brain into thinking that I am having sex, I can reach orgasm.”

Jesse was a little speechless. “I was wondering, actually.” 

“Well, now you know,” Genji chuckled. “Do you have lube?”

“Sure thing.” He got up to rummage through his nightstand and retrieve the bottle. “Hopefully silicone-based isn’t gonna be a problem?”

Genji laughed. “I’m not that kind of toy.” 

“Cheeky,” Jesse huffed, swatting at his ass affectionately. 

“How do you want me?”

Jesse made a show of thinking it over, but he already had a pretty image in his head already. He just hoped that Genji still had a taste for doing it kinda rough. “Kneel up on the pillows and put your hands or elbows on the wall,” he ordered, sitting behind him and opening the bottle.

Genji obeyed, trembling legs just a bit apart, pretty as a picture. Suddenly, the vents over his shoulders popped out with a loud click that almost had Jesse pour the lube all over his sheets. 

“Uh, sorry,” Genji chuckled. “I’m, uhm, kinda close already.” 

“Really? We haven’t even done anything yet.”

“It was _really_ good picturing. My brain is thoroughly tricked.” 

“Oh my goodness, that’s cute.” Jesse rubbed his slicked hands together, warming it up a little. “I was thinking that maybe it’s better I fuck your thighs instead, and hold you close.”

“Please,” Genji breathed out. From where he sat, Jesse could see his hands clenching. 

He slicked himself and Genji’s thighs up with a generous amount of lube and then pushed his legs together, keeping a space large enough to push his dick between them. He thrust up, his chest flush with Genji’s back, and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face against the nape of his neck. It felt good, even if the synthetic flesh was less yielding than ideal, and he soon found himself gasping for breath, pleasure burning through his veins like cheap alcohol. 

“Jesse, please,” Genji gasped, and he sounded so similar to how he had sounded all those years ago, desperate and just a little broken. He was gone to the point that he couldn’t keep himself upright, but Jesse was there to catch him, his own arousal half-forgotten. 

“I got you, sweetheart,” he panted, helping him turning around on his lap. “Tell me what to do.” 

“Bite me,” Genji whined, grasping at Jesse’s arms, arching himself against his body. He was much warmer than before, and amazingly, Jesse could feel his _heartbeat_ through the thin metal plating.

“Honey, are you sure?” His neck looked weirdly vulnerable without its usual bulkier armor plating, all thick tendons and thin cables and small circular ports.

“Yes! Please. I need to feel more,” he begged, almost sobbing. “Please, please, please-”

Jesse bit down near his throat, hard enough that he could feel the rubbery material giving a bit under his teeth, but not so hard to leave an imprint. 

Genji shook apart with a cry. Jesse laid them down against the pillows, and held him through the aftershocks, murmuring sweet nonsense and petting his hair. 

“I’m fine,” Genji finally croaked wetly against his shoulder after a while. “I’m gonna- I’m gonna-”

“Shhh, Genji, I got you, breathe.” Jesse rubbed his back, worried. “Are you okay?”

“I’m going to take you on that date sooner than later,” he elaborated, voice still shot to hell.

Jesse breathed out, relieved. “Glad you enjoyed yourself, darling. You almost gave me a heart attack, I thought you were gonna be sick.” 

“Mmm, sorry. A bit of overload, that‘s all.” Jesse felt him frown against his skin. “You came yet?”

“Don’t you worry none about it, catch your breath first,” he tried to stop him, but Genji was already turning around and pushing himself flush back against his chest like before, only now they were lying on their sides.

“It’s not a huge workout if we do it like this,” he said matter-of-factly, reaching blindly for his dick, rubbing his thumb against the slit when he found it. Jesse sucked in a breath. “Please, Jesse? I want you to feel as good as you made me feel.”

His thighs were still slick with lube, and so warm from the orgasm that Jesse didn’t take any time at all to come, white-hot climax blinding him for a moment before he regained his bearings. His come painted a striking picture against the dark polymer panels of Genji’s armor. 

The sleepiness that usually overcame him in the afterglow was already pulling him under, when he felt the mattress dip, the tell-tale sign of Genji trying to get up. “Stay,” he mumbled without opening his eyes. “Just wipe down on the sheets, we’re gonna change ‘em tomorrow.”

Genji tucked himself under his chin, and Jesse smiled drowsily, pulling him closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/somewhatclear) and have previews of my work on [my writing tumblr](http://somewhatclear.tumblr.com)!


End file.
